1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a thin film transistor substrate, a method of manufacturing the same, and a mask for manufacturing a thin film transistor substrate. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a thin film transistor capable of minimizing an off current of the thin film transistor.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) comprises a thin film transistor substrate on which a pixel electrode, a storage capacitor, a thin film transistor (TFT) for switching each pixel, and the like are formed; a common electrode substrate on which a common electrode and the like are formed; and liquid crystals sealed between the two substrates. In the LCD, a voltage is applied between the two substrates to drive the liquid crystals and to control light transmittance, thereby displaying images.
In such an LCD, a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of source lines are formed on a transparent glass substrate, a TFT is then provided in the intersection of the two lines, and a pixel electrode is formed to be connected to a drain electrode of the TFT.
In the operation of the LCD, if a gate voltage is applied to a gate electrode of the TFT through the gate line, the TFT is turned on. Accordingly, a data signal of a source line connected to a source electrode is applied to the drain electrode and then transmitted to the pixel electrode. The data signal applied to the pixel electrode in such a manner changes an electric field between the pixel electrode and the common electrode.
However, since such a TFT is provided with a region where electrons can be moved between a drain and a source when the TFT is off, an off current is present. Thus, there is a problem in that a residual image may be generated if there is an increase in the off current.